


Need

by fingalsanteater



Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, F/F, Face-Sitting, Femslash, Maquis, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 01:56:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3551723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fingalsanteater/pseuds/fingalsanteater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Rachel was worked up like this, she wouldn't quit, but Cassie had learned how to redirect her energy.</p>
<p>(Star Trek fusion in which Rachel and Cassie are Maquis and members of Chakotay's crew.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need

**Author's Note:**

> This fic features aged-up characters who are underage for the majority of the book canon in sexual situations. There is no underage content in this fic. Both characters are adults. If aged-up characters bother you, do not continue reading. Any negative comments regarding the sexual content of this fic will be deleted.

Rachel needed something to fight. Starfleet had offered her the chance to fight a different battle almost every day. Competing for top marks at the Academy, protecting the crew of her ship as a security officer, engaging in hand-to-hand combat in various disciplines with some of the best in the Fleet, it all channeled her ferocity into something more manageable, like storm trapped in a bottle.  
  
Storms cannot be contained for long, however. Starfleet became too stifling and Rachel's need to fight something was pushed aside too many times in favor of regulation and bureaucracy. "You can't fight bureaucracy," Rachel had said once, laughing bitterly. Rachel could have, Cassie didn't say. Rachel could fight anything, even if she knew she was fighting a losing battle.  
  
Cassie didn't like to think the work the Maquis were doing constituted the definition of a "losing battle," but, in her darkest moments, she wondered how they could win against the Federation and the Cardassians alike.  

Where Rachel had joined the Maquis to fight, losing be damned, Cassie had joined because she felt she had to. Cassie wasn't a Starfleet defector like Rachel or Chakotay, or a outcast looking for a fight like B'Elanna or Tom Paris. Cassie was just a colonist being forced from her home by a treaty she had no say in, and, with what the Maquis stood for, she got her say.  
  
As it turned out, she got Rachel too. They'd first met when Ro Laren, Cassie's first Maquis contact, had assigned Rachel as Cassie's partner and bodyguard on a difficult mission. Pulling off that theft of a small, but meaningful Cardassian weapons cache without a hitch had cemented them as an effective two-woman team, and endeared them to Ro Laren. After many other successful missions, Rachel's ruthless efficiency and excellent combat skills and Cassie's ability to plan for the big picture and empathic skill began to interest other important members of the Maquis, like Chakotay.  
  
Which is why Cassie was now attempting to calm a furious Rachel, fresh from an argument with B'Elanna and dressing down by Chakotay.  
  
"He always takes her side," she fumed, pacing a small circle in their small, shared quarters. Rachel and B'Elanna were similar in spirit, both aching for a fight and more often finding it with each other in this small ship. Their retreat into the Badlands had set everyone on edge, and Rachel had found some way to pick a fight with B'Elanna while helping her maintain the engines. It had almost turned physical before Chakotay and Hogan broke them up.    
  
"In matters of engineering, yes. You know this ship is practically running on just her sweat and blood by now," said Cassie coolly, not afraid of Rachel's anger. She knew how to deal with her.

Rachel yanked the hair tie from her blond hair and let it fall around shoulders. "She's just so condescending," she said, roughly combing her hand through her hair in frustration. "I just want to..." She reached out and curled her hands, fingers like claws, around B'Elanna's imaginary neck.     
  
When Rachel was worked up like this, she wouldn't quit, but Cassie had learned how to redirect her energy. She crooked one finger, beckoning, and said, "Come here," her voice deep and commanding, calm and firm.  
  
Rachel stopped and turned sharply, took the few steps to where Cassie was leaning against the gray paneled wall next to their bunk, and fisted her hand around neck of the smooth green-brown fabric of Cassie's vest.  
  
Rachel was still angry and not ready to give up the fight. "It's not just a matter of engineering," she whispered harshly, referencing their escape into the Badlands, "this is about not backing down. We aren't cowards."  
  
"No," said Cassie simply. "But we're alive." She let Rachel pull her forward by the fabric of her vest and tunic, their lips coming together, a hot clash of mouth and tongue and teeth.

They'd been doing this for months now, but every kiss still lit Cassie up. Rachel burned her through, all that fire in her catching on something inflammable inside Cassie every time, And, every time, the fire Rachel created in her raged hotter and more uncontrollable.

They pulled at each other's clothes frantically, undressing quickly even though there was no need for it. Their bunk mates were both on duty for another four hours. But, that's how it had always been with them from the start-- so frantic and so hungry for each other that they were unwilling to let clothes slow them down.

Cassie pulled Rachel down on the narrow mattress of the bottom bunk while sucking her earlobe and pinching a pink nipple between her fingers. Settling between her thighs, Rachel squeezed Cassie's heavy breasts in her hands, thumbed over nipples and skimmed her fingers over Cassie's soft stomach. Her hands moved down and Cassie spread legs wider, urging her on. Rachel rubbed her fingers over Cassie's slick labia, slipped one finger between the folds and curved it inside her.

Cassie didn't have to ask for more, Rachel knew to slip in another long finger when Cassie arched her hips up. Rachel didn't tease, she just roughly pressed two fingers in, eliciting a sharp intake of breath, and brushed her thumb over Cassie's clit.   

Rachel always gave it to her fast and hard, pouring her anger into in Cassie's body with thrust of her fingers. She curled them up and scissored Cassie open. Eyelids sliding closed in pleasure and moaning softly, Cassie moved her hips in time with Rachel's thrusts, relishing the drag of Rachel's thumb and palm across her clit and the slick slide of her two fingers.

Rachel fucked Cassie hard, hand moving swiftly, pressing in deep until Cassie's breath was coming in short gasps, like the fire that burned through her was consuming the air in her lungs. Twisting her fingers, she drew Cassie's orgasm out until her hips stuttered just once more against Rachel's slick hand.

"Better?" Asked Cassie, when she caught her breath and relaxed back into the thin mattress. She watched as Rachel licked her wetness from her fingers, the fire in Cassie's heart and body reigniting at the sight.

"Not yet." Rachel moved up her, kissing the soft swell of Cassie's stomach, to her hard, dark, nipples. Rachel licked the sheen of sweat from her neck, from the hollow of her throat up to her chin. Avoiding her mouth, though Cassie tried to capture her lips, Rachel kissed the blunt tip of her nose and the thin lids of her closed eyes and pressed a final soft kiss to her forehead, a gentle contrast to her prior ferocity.

"You're going to eat me out now, " she demanded hotly in Cassie's ear. Cassie shuddered, and ran her hands down Rachel's back to squeeze her firm ass.   

"Sit on my face and I will," said Cassie, plainly. Rachel could make demands, but Cassie always got the last word.

Rachel pulled back and smiled, teeth shining in the dim light of their quarters. "Of course," said Rachel, then she slid gracefully up Cassie's body, avoiding banging her head on the top bunk.

Her pale, muscular, thighs bracketed Cassie's face and Cassie turned her head to kiss the insides of them, dragging her lips and tongue over the smooth skin and light dusting of blond hairs. Cassie ran her hands over the backs of Rachel's thighs and gripped Rachel's ass, kneaded it, spread it apart and briefly rubbed her thumbs over Rachel's tight asshole.

Rachel's gasped and almost lost her balance. Cassie pulled her down, the damp, wiry hair between Rachel's thighs brushing against her lips. Mouthing it, tasting the sweet-bitter tang of Rachel's wetness, she urged Rachel down further, until she could stretch her tongue out and lick the swollen bead of her clit.

"Yes," hissed Rachel, as Cassie licked her and sucked her labia. Rachel moved her hips in a slow circle, balancing with one hand on the wall and one hand on her own clit, as Cassie's opened her with her tongue. She was silky and hot and Cassie thrust in over and over until Rachel was coming on her tongue, contracting tightly around her. Cassie licked her as Rachel shuddered and continued to lick her as the last of her spasms subsided.

Afterwards, Rachel was always malleable and soft, molding her body against Cassie's, kissing her lazily and chasing the taste of herself in Cassie's mouth with her tongue.

"Better now?" Asked Cassie again, circling Rachel's pebbled areola with her fingers.

Rachel laughed quietly and said, "Yeah. Or, I'm too exhausted to care right now, at least."  She captured Cassie's hand in hers and kissed it, smiling brightly, then she pulled Cassie into an embrace.

"You always know the right thing for me," she confessed, muttering the words into Cassie's short-cropped hair.

"I do," Cassie said, heart aching, full of need for her.

The klaxons sounded a red alert. Rachel untangled herself quickly and leapt from bed, the promise of a fight reenergizing her. Cassie tried to ignore the grin on Rachel's face, the curve of it almost the same as the smile she'd given Cassie just a few moments ago.    


End file.
